Overheard in Chat
Jamjars Edward Warpony III: yeah I could go for some blood George: ZAHOLAYX was origilally Holazay, helper to Ansem who wasn't Ansem but who was Xemnas who was Xenalansem Xehanort, etc. Jun: ^^my understanding of KH Jamjars Edward Warpony III: '''“Love is when you go out to eat and give somebody most of your French fries without making them give you any of theirs.” - Chrissy, age 6 '''Jamjars Edward Warpony III: i have never been in love Ramen: neither have i Bel: i thought that too Bel: you understand right james Mads: my parents actually have a french-fry related love story Mads: ... Ramen: ... Bel: ... Bel: OID that Jun: i'm trying to come up with gift ideas for vivs, all i can think of is that she likes cats and food Bel: give her cat food Bel: er Bel: no Agidyne In Hell: foods shaped like cats? Bel: give her cat shaped food Bel: clearly we are operating at the same mental capacity atm Bel: ... gonna go wake the warpony George: 'The large leader jelly wobbles ominously.' I admit, I want this on a t-shirt George: "And with a wet roar, it cumes jiggling" the next shirt George: http://birrimbi.com/art/anamnesis/tctlux.jpg Bel: lux's body appears to be bending at a 90 degree angle Bel: i think that is the expression of a snapped spinal cord George: He's dead. George: We all weep George: Also it's 7 AM. George: So I was like George: "....fuck it" George: "He died as he lived, spineless" Vivs: http://s3.roosterteeth.com/uploads/1325711098_you-got-a-friend-in-me-xray.png Vivs: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Vivs: i really hope this isn't real Jamjars Edward Warpony III: .. what is that Jamjars Edward Warpony III: ... Jamjars Edward Warpony III: oh Jamjars Edward Warpony III: it's Jamjars Edward Warpony III: ......... Vivs: /pat Ethan: Average experiment #: 11.727272727272....etc. Alice: omg now i want to find out averagessss Jun: i was going to uh Ethan: WE GOT A REPEATING DECIMAL IN OUR AVERAGE EXPERIMENT NUMBER, OH YEAH. Jun: calculate that and then be like "actually it's ___" Jun: but no, that's the actual average Jun: i thought you were just making it up Jamjars Edward Warpony III: why was that dude named Gallows. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: like Jamjars Edward Warpony III: wrtf. Lisa: Cus of the Gallows humour idk Lisa: I could find out but cba Ramen: lol, gallows seems like the kind of name you'd give a character, james Jamjars Edward Warpony III: it was Ramen: or use as your screenname Jamjars Edward Warpony III: my rogue on WoW Lisa: fff Jamjars Edward Warpony III: was named gallows Bel: LOL HOW DID YOU KNOW Jamjars Edward Warpony III: He was an ex-priest turned drunken zombie rogue. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: Good times. Jamjars Edward Warpony III has left the room. ''' '''George: There he goes again. He walks alone, to the internetless horizon Jamjars Edward Warpony III has entered the room. George: He returns, as foretold in the prophecies! Jun: dismemberment all over the place Jamjars Edward Warpony III: oh I guess that explains the eyelash boobs Ramen: let's all remember this as the time I didn't say anything about my thoughts on having sex with aliens George: gelatto in the summer it's like a reminder that the world is good. George: but no seriously that's like, in my dreams. Cuz seriously I'd like to win the lottery for things like that. Big ice cream party Chut: What else could you do with so much money? Jamjars Edward Warpony III: Yeah really Jamjars Edward Warpony III: If I ever come upon a lottery winning I have no idea what I'd do with the money. Chut: Ick, I'd probably save it, not spend a cent of it, then die without enjoying my good luck or something silly like that. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: Good man, good man. George: good man, good man indeed Chut: So, uh, you'd better hope George wins the Spanish lottery and not me.' George': I have higher chances of winning the spanish lottery anyway George: but don't worry Chut, once I win, you're also going to get invited for ice cream, you money-saving cheapskate George: but you only get ONE ball of gelatto Jamjars Edward Warpony III: NOT TOUCHING THAT ONE Chut: Not touching the gelatto? Alice: Coffee is my Anders. Bel: jiro is sushi sauron Jamjars Edward Warpony III: I can be naked with a traffic cone on my head later. George: My guess is they just wanted to fill the gap with someone and likely someone cheaper/easier. George: I can imagine whoever they picked may have had different skills, but likely it was also like, less technical and therefor they went 'oh no this will be easier for us to handle' Jamjars Edward Warpony III: are you saying my girlfriend isn't cheap and easy. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: is that what you're saying motherfucke George: Perish the thought. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: because i'll have you know Lisa: Ever the romantic, james Jamjars Edward Warpony III: bitches love me i can't help it man Jamjars Edward Warpony III: Anyway. Jamjars Edward Warpony III(Bel mode): everyone Jamjars Edward Warpony III(Bel mode): an announcement Jamjars Edward Warpony III(Bel mode): i braided james hair Ramen: oh my god Jamjars Edward Warpony III(Bel mode): he was confused and disoriented and afraid he'd have to chop it off because he coudln't figure out how to get it out Jamjars Edward Warpony III(Bel mode): but it was so pretty for realsies Ramen: i wish i could get a picture of that Jamjars Edward Warpony III: ... Jamjars Edward Warpony III: Bel literally. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: Leaned over my shoulder. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: And typed that. Ramen: IT JUST SOUNDS REALLY Jamjars Edward Warpony III: I assumed she wasn't. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: typing that. Ramen: oh my god Jamjars Edward Warpony III: and was watching TV. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: and I turn around Jamjars Edward Warpony III: and there it is. Ramen: this is as good as the pony dream Ramen: i can't Ethan: I think this must go in OiC. Jamjars Edward Warpony III: die. Ramen: bahahahahha Bel: just imagining Bel: kaiden Bel: staring at a wall with a frown Bel: listening to phil collins "in the air tonight" '''Bel: '''occasionally whispering some of the words beneath his breath